Meet You
by EnurSuki
Summary: [Ch 3 UP!]Kenalin. Gue Sakura Haruno. Cewek cantik tapi punya jidat yang jenong. Gue mau cerita nih. Soal si doi. Iya doi./Uchlezs./Anjir. Pennamenya antimainstream banget./"SASUKE!"/Halo Sakura. Lama gak jumpa. Hehe,"/Summary sedikit berubah./Bahasa non baku./DLDR (!)
1. Satu

Meet You

.

.

.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

.

.

.

Gue Sakura Haruno. Cewek paling cantik seangkatan kelas tiga SMA Konoha. Juga paling nyeremin se sekolah -kata junior gue sih gitu. Jidat gue jenong. Tapi tetep PeDe lah. Namanya kelebihan juga ada kekurangannya kan? Ya gitu. Gue cantik tapi jidatnya jenong. Alah udah. Malah ngomongin jidat gue.

Gue mau cerita tentang gimana gue bisa ketemu dia. Iya dia. Cinta pertama gue. Dan cinta pertama gue juga gak terbalaskan. Bukan karena di tolak, cuma dianya aja gak tahu. Eh itu namanya gak terbalaskan gak sih? Alah bodo amat. Dia cowok ya. Gue bukan yuri. Dan yah gara-gara dia juga sih gue gak berani jatuh cinta lagi. Nah jadi gini...

.

.

.

.

Gue emang udah kenal dia sejak lama. Dari pertama gue sekolah di sini, SMP Konoha. Bukan, sebelumnya juga udah kenal, tapi lewat sosmed. Waktu masa MOS SMP, gue di MOS-in dia. Kan dia anggota OSIS. Di MOS-in dia bikin hati,jiwa raga tertekan. Di hukum terus, padahal gak buat salah. Kan nyebelin.

Akhirnya kita berdua-gue sama dia- ketemu lagi Di satu organisasi. OSIS lagi. Padahal gue itu cewek yang banyak tingkah. Napa di masukin ke organisasi macem ni? Waktu jadi anggota gue gak bisa tenang. Di ganggu terus. Awalnya biasa, tapi dianya makin usil,makin jail. Yah, itu juga bikin gue sama dia tambah deket sih. Kaya orang pacaran, kata orang-orang. Awalnya gak peduli, lama-lama baper juga. Cuma baper loh! Enggak suka, ataupun cinta dan sebagainya.

Lama-lama dia nggak nyaman, sama mulut orang-orang yang ngatain kita pacaran dan semacemnya. Lah salah dia sendiri kan yang menyulut api duluan? Yaudah gue 'iya' in aja permintaannya buat jauhan. Pas baru-baru bikin janji gitu sih, gak ada masalah. Tapi lama-lama kok aku jadi kangen? Kan sialan banget? Masa iya aku kangen sama orang macem dia?

Lama, sampai satu tahun gue dan dia saling jauh-jauhan. Walaupun masih kontakan lewat BBM atau facebook, tapi kan rasanya beda sama ngomong, ngobrol, dan bercanda secara langsung. Aku makin rindu.

Hingga suatu hari, gue beneran gak betah dan pengen ngobrol sama dia secara langsung-walaupun sebentar. Gue pergi ke kelas dia. Nanyain ke temennya. Tapi apa yang gue dapet coba? Temen-temen dia bilang kalo dia pindah sekolah. What the f*ck?!

Gue kaget bener. Nggak ngabarin kalo mau pindah. Gue langsung cek handphone. Mau nge chat dia. Eh, BBM gue di DC, Facebook gue di blokir, terus dia juga ganti nomor lagi. Kan Anjrit. Gue sampe nangis tau. Padahal dia belom tahu kalo gue tuh suka sama dia. Dan setelah itu, gue gak pernah liat dia lagi. Dan emang bener. Kisah cinta gue itu klise. Kayak sinetron yang di tonton emak gue kalo malem.

.

.

.

.

Gue sekarang ada di tingkat tiga SMA Konoha. Sekolah terkenal di kota Konoha. _By the way,_ gue lumayan pinter loh. Padahal waktu sekolah dasar dulu gue bego-nya minta ampun. Tapi abis masuk SMP, gue jadi lumayan pinter. Soalnya dulu gue sering belajar sama... Lah! Ngapain ngomongin dia sih? Gak mutu banget.

Ini waktunya istirahat. Gue lagi kumpul sama temen-temen gue nih. Kenalin. Samping kanan gue nih namanya Ino Yamanaka. Dia punya rambut pirang yang panjang... banget. Di kunci kuda lagi. Jadi cantik deh. Terus depan gue nih namanya Tenten. Iya cuma Tenten. Tau apa tuh nama keluarganya. Di absen juga cuma ada tulisan 'Tenten'. Bikin orang bingung. Sampingnya Tenten tuh namanya Hinata. Dia imut banget. Kalo ngomong agak gagap itu loh, bikin keimutannya nambah.

Gue lagi makan bakso sambil mainin handphone gue. Biasa lagi buka Facebook. Gue buka grup 'Panti Jomblo'. Kayanya lagi rame nih. Gue posting foto ah. Siapa tau ada yang mau sama gue terus gue bisa move on.

Abis posting foto, gue lanjutin makan bakso. Renggang beberapa menit, handphone gue bunyi. Paling notifikasi dari postingan foto gue tadi.

"Lagi ngapain sih Ra?" tanya Tenten ke gue. Cewek yang punya manik _hazel_ dan bercepol dua itu sebenernya cewek garang. Yah gak garang banget sih. Dia garang cuma ke cowok aja. Soalnya dia trauma di selingkuhin pacarnya waktu tingkat pertama kemaren.

"Maen Facebook. Buka grup PJ nih. Lagi rame. Gue posting foto di sono juga. Like dong." kata gue ke Tenten. Sekalian promosi.

"Lah sama. Eh di PJ lagi bahas member misterius nih. Penname fbnya 'Uchlezs'. Alay bener dah. Tapi kalo posting foto keren-keren loh," Ino menyela obrolan gue sama Tenten. Anjir namanya anti mainstream banget.

"Hm" jawab gue singkat. Coba gue liat postingan gue tadi. Nah tuh gue emang bener cantik. Liat yang nge-like banyak. Yang ngomen juga banyak. Eh ntar dulu. Uchlezs ikut ngomen coy.

"Cantik" komennya gitu.

TING

Handphone gue bunyi lagi. Notifikasi pertemanan dari Uchlezs wanjirrr. Ya udah deh gue acc permintaannya. Langsung nge fans sama gue kali ya. Iya lah gue kan cantik. Walaupun jidatnya jenong.

Gue nge-stalk fb Uchlezs tadi. Coba ah gue liat foto-fotonya. Lah? Fotonya gini semua sih? Kalo gak tentang anime ya foto dia sendiri yang di ambil dari belakang badan. Kan gue jadi gak tau wajahnya kek gimana.

"Uchlezs, Siapa sih dia?"

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N:** fic bau~ eh salah. :v

FIC BARUUU~ :v

Yah, bukannya ngelanjutin Sunshine becomes you, malah bikin fic baru. Btw, fic ini (sedikit (?))di angkat dari kisah nyata. :v iya kisah cinta author. Tapi yang soal dia pindah sekolah enggak lah.

Oiya soal grup Panti Jomblo itu emang beneran ada. Lagi rame ngebahas Budy Angker :v. Reader yang anggota PJ pasti tau. dia kalo foto pake masker terus. Lah disini di bikin kayak gini. Maafkan daku... :')

Di usahakan update kilat. Tapi please. Jan keseringan nagih. soalnya kegiatan di DuNyat lagi banyak. Udah udah ah. kebanyakan bacot.

ps: KriSar-nya jan lupa :)


	2. Dua

Sebelumnya...

Handphone gue bunyi lagi. Notifikasi pertemanan dari Uchlezs wanjirrr. Ya udah deh gue acc permintaannya. Langsung nge fans sama gue kali ya. Iya lah gue kan cantik. Walaupun jidatnya jenong.

Gue nge-stalk fb Uchlezs tadi. Coba ah gue liat foto-fotonya. Lah? Fotonya gini semua sih? Kalo gak tentang anime ya foto dia sendiri yang di ambil dari belakang badan. Kan gue jadi gak tau wajahnya kek gimana.

"Uchlezs, Siapa sih dia?"

.

.

.

Meet You

.

.

.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

.

.

.

Abis dari kantin, gue pergi ke toilet dulu. Tenten, Ino, sama Hinata balik duluan ke kelas. Baksonya tadi pedes banget. Perut gue langsung mules. Abis dari toilet, gue balik ke kelas. Jalan pelan sih, orang bel masuk juga masih sepuluh menit lagi. Gue ngecek handphone. Wanjirrr, notifikasi dari Uchlezs woy. Dia nge-tag gue coy, di unggah di grup PJ. 'Pacarku sayang, pacarku tercinta. Lagi ngapain?' gitu tulisannya, ada fotonya juga lagi. Eh, ini kan foto gue waktu tingkat pertama dulu. Dia ngambil dari fb gue? Sialan.

Yang nge-like banyak lagi. Eh woy foto gue napa dia colong? Udah yang di colong tu yang pas muka gue lagi ketawa ngakak. Awas aja tuh si Uchlezs.

.

.

.

Di bulan september gini udah mulai dingin. Walaupun gak sedingin waktu musim gugur ataupun musim dingin sih. Enak banget kalo waktu dingin begini minum kopi atau teh panas sambil ngemil di kamar yang pemanas ruangannya udah di nyalain. Eh ngomongin apa sih?

Oiya gue ikut ekskul karate-kalo kalian pen tau. Walaupun gue udah tingkat tiga, gue tetep mampir ke ruang ekskul terus. Atau nggak ya ikut maen sama junior. Yah, tapi tau kenapa badan gue lemes banget hari ini. Jadi gue izin dulu hari ini. Dan gini deh, gue di kamar sambil selimutan. Abis makan bakso tadi di kantin kali ya? Mulesnya gak berhenti-berhenti juga. Masa iya gue keracunan makanan? Ya kagak lah.

"Sakura, ini obat herbalnya di minum. Kalau misalnya nanti perut kamu masih sakit, kita pergi berobat ya. Tapi nanti kamu di anterin abang aja." kata Mama gue sambil nyodorin obat sama air putih. Mama gue cantik kan? Iya lah. Anaknya aja cantik kek gini, Mamanya malah gimana. Kayak bidadari. Yah cuma Papa aja yang 'agak' jelek. Bukannya nge-hina Papa sendiri ya, tapi emang bener!

"Emang abang pulang Ma?" tanya gue ke Mama. Oiya gue belum ngasih tau lo-lo pada ya kalo gue punya abang kece? Abang gue namanya Saborit, eh bukan Sasori. Muka kek baby imut _kawai_ tapi tingkahnya naudzubillah. Ntar deh gue tunjukin ke lo. Doain aja gue gak sembuh biar ntar kalian tau abang gue kek gimana. Eh tapi jangan gitu dong. Masa Sakura cantik nggak di doain cepet sembuh?

Gue nerima obat yang di kasih Mama tadi. Abis gue minum, gue langsung tiduran lagi. Mama keluar sambil bawa gelas bekas gue minum tadi. Setelah Mama keluar, gue ngecek handphone gue. Pengen tau soal foto yang di unggah Uchlezs tadi. Wisss Yasalam, banyak banget yang ngelike bro. Hampir seribu orang. Ya berarti gue emang beneran cantik kan. Eh malah ngomongin itu. Gue langsung ngirim _pc_ ke si Uchlezs itu.

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Lu ngapain ngunggah foto gue, sialan?!'

 _07.14 am_

Lama banget dia gak bales _pc_ gue. Yaudah deh. Gue belajar dulu bentar. Eh walaupun gue sakit kek gini gue tetep belajar kali. Kayak yang di saranin _dia_ waktu SMP dulu. 'Elu harus tetep nyempetin belajar walaupun sebentar waktu lo sakit.' gitu. Udah gak usah _flashback_ ah. Ntar nangis lagi. Eh beneran kali. Kalo gue inget _dia,_ gue suka nangis sendiri. Kayak orang yang abis putus dari pacarnya. Sakitnya tuh di zni mz -_- . Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir sih malah lebih parah gue ya. Belum nembak, belom ngaku suka sama doi, eh dianya ngilang entah kemana. Berkali-kali bikin baper dan ninggalin kenangan indah. Gue ngomong apaan ya?

Gue ngecek handphone lagi. Eh si Uchlezs bales _pc_ gue.

 **Uchlezs**

'Lu cantik sih.'

 _07.52 am_

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Baru nyadar kalo W tuh cantik?'

 _07.54_ _am_

 **Uchlezs**

'Udh nyadar dari dulu kq:)'

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Hm'

 _07.55 am_

Dia bilang... udah kenal dari dulu? Alah paling ngegombal. Cowok emang gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Perut gue udah gak mules lagi. Yah jadi hari ini gue tetep pergi sekolah. Seragam siap. Make up oke. Oke gue siap pergi. Gue kalo berangkat sekolah naik bus. Gak lama sih, cuma butuh waktu lima belas menitan. Abis turun dari bis, jalan kaki sebentar sekitar lima menitan. Eh di depan itu kan Tenten. Susul ah.

"Eh Tenten!" dia kaget tuh gara-gara gue panggil sambil gue _kaplok_ punggungnya. "Gue kira sapa ih Sakura. Bikin kaget aja lu tuh." katanya.

"Sori."

"Udah enakan? Perut lo gak mules lagi kan?"

"Nggak. Udah enakan ini juga." tanggep gue gitu. Eh iya! Gue kan mau nanya sesuatu ama si Tenten. "Oiya Ten gue mau nanya. Lu inget kan waktu kemaren pas di kantin. Lu kan ngasih tau ke gue kalo ada member PJ yang lagi di omongin gitu. Si Uchlezs."

"Ho'oh napa?" tanya Tenten ke gue.

"Dia kemaren nge add gue. Udah gitu kan dia nyolong foto dari fb gue tau. Terus di unggah ke grup PJ lagi." gue jelasin ke Tenten sambil emosi.

"Oh itu. Udah tau gue kali. Kemaren gue liat juga si di grup dia ngunggah foto lu. Dia ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar lo kan?"

"Ho'oh! Nyebelin banget tuh orang. Terus gue _pc_ tuh orang."

"Lu pc?" tanya Tenten gue. Mukanya kok biasa aja sih walaupun gue jelasin sampe emosi gini? Biasanya dia bisa ngakak kalo gue emosi.

"Iya. Ntar deh waktu istirahat atau nggak pas ada jam kosong gue liatin _pc_ nya."

.

.

.

.

Gue, Ino, sama Tenten lagi ngegosip nih di kelas. Lagi jam kosong pula. Kalian nanyain si Hinata? Kan dia anak kelas sebelah. Iyalah dia nggak ada. Btw gue baru inget kalo gue mau nunjukin _pc_ Uchlezs ke Tenten.

"Eh Ten. Tadi gue janji ke lu mau nunjukin _pc_ gue sama si Uchlezs kan ya?" tanya gue ke Tenten. Ino ikut nimbrung " _Pc_ apaan? Kok gue gak tau sih? Ih sekarang Jenong maen rahasiaan-rahasiaan ama gue ih!" kata si Ino sambil monyongin bibirnya. Alah sok manis.

"Eh babi. Gue kasih tau ke lo ya. Gue dapet _pc_ aja baru semalem. Gimana mo ngasih tau ke lo?"

"Lah nyatanya si Tenten tau, dan pastinya si panda tau dari lo. Dan artinya lo ngasih tau si panda. Dasar jidat jenong lebar kayak lapangan!"

"Wanjirrr."

"Udah. Mana Ra _pc_ nya?" Tenten nyela cerocosannya si Ino ama gue sambil ngambil handphone gue. "Gue buka ya Ra fb lu," tanya si Tenten. "Iya."jawab gue sekenanya.

Lama si Tenten mainin handphone gue. Kalo dia ngapa-ngapain gimana? Alah bodo kagak ada yang penting juga di fb tu.

"Pfffftt..." gue denger suara nahan tawanya si Tenten. Lah dia kenapa?

"Napa Ten? Udah lu liat kan _pc_ nya? Lu kenal gak sama si Uchlezs?" tanya gue ke Tenten. Tenten diem aja. Si Ino dengerin gue ngomong sambil bengong. "Eh No daripada bengong gitu kenapa gak traktirin gue sama Tenten minuman? Lumayan biar duit jajan bulanan lu cepet abis," kata gue.

"Kampret. Lu kepengen gue kelaperan di sekolah?"

"Alah udah ah. Gak jelas ngomong sama lu tuh. _Btw_ gimana Ten? Kok diem?"

"Ra?" panggil Tenten ke gue, dan matanya masih natap handphone gue. Kayaknya bukan manggil sih. Ya gitu deh.

"Apaan?"

"Lu bego apa gimana sih?" lah Tenten kesambet? Kok ngomong kek gitu sih?! "Hah?! Lu ngomong apaan sih Ten?! Yang je-"

"INI SASUKE BEGO! INI SI _DIA!_ LIAT AJA NIH RAMBUTNYA! KEK PANTAT AYAM!" kata-bukan, teriak Tenten sambil nunjukin layar handphone ke depan muka gue. Gue kaget, Ino jantungan sampe lemes badannya. Iyalah dia ngomong-bukan, teriaknya kenceng banget kok.

"Elu kesambet bene- HAH? MASA SIH TEN?! SINI SINI! HANDPHONE GUE SINIIN PANDA!" gue langsung ngerebut handphone gue yang ada di tangan Tenten. Ino tambah lemes denger gue teriak, Tenten cuma senyum gaje liat gue. Asdfghjkl!! Iya coy! Ini si Saskeh! Iya! Ini _dia_ yang gue ceritain ke lo-lo pada kali! Yang rambutnya antimaenstrim banget itu loh! Asdfghjkl!

"Bentar-bentar, gue mau _pc_ dia!"

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Eh woy. Lo Sasuke kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?'

 _09.13 pm_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **NOTE:** Pc - Personal Chat

 **A/N:** wahuuu! updet! btw ini gaje banget sumpah. udah gitu gue gak terlalu paham soal _pm am._ kalo salah please nanti di kolom review kasih tau enur :3

Update cepet. tapi ceritanya gaje kek gini. aduhhhhh sumpah malu minta ampun dah. padahal setelah publish chapter 1 kemaren ide cerita buat chapter 2 udah tertata rapi loh. tapiiiii~ ARRGHHH! sumpah gaje. maafkan daku :'(

Sakura juga narsis banget di sini ataupun di chapter atu kemaren :v sering nyebut-nyebut sendiri kalo dia tuh cantik :v oiya jangan lupa kalo ada typo ingetin di kolom review ;)

PS: KriSar-nya please~ :)


	3. Tiga

Sebelumnya...

"INI SASUKE BEGO! INI SI DIA! LIAT AJA NIH RAMBUTNYA! KEK PANTAT AYAM!" kata-bukan, teriak Tenten sambil nunjukin layar handphone ke depan muka gue. Gue kaget, Ino jantungan sampe lemes badannya. Iyalah dia ngomong-bukan, teriaknya kenceng banget kok.

"Elu kesambet bene- HAH? MASA SIH TEN?! SINI SINI! HANDPHONE GUE SINIIN PANDA!" gue langsung ngerebut handphone gue yang ada di tangan Tenten. Ino tambah lemes denger gue teriak, Tenten cuma senyum gaje liat gue. Asdfghjkl!! Iya coy! Ini si Saskeh! Iya! Ini dia yang gue ceritain ke lo-lo pada kali! Yang rambutnya antimaenstrim banget itu loh! Asdfghjkl!

"Bentar-bentar, gue mau pc dia!"

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Eh woy. Lo Sasuke kan? Iya kan? Iya kan?'

 _09.13 pm_

.

.

.

Meet You

.

.

.

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

WARN: bahasa non baku, abal, gaje, dll.

*Jika tidak suka dengan fanfic yg saya buat ini, klik tombol 'back' aja ya. Daripada nge-flame. Please. di flame seorang flamer tuh sakitnya lebih warrbyazah daripada digantungin gebetan :v

.

.

.

Sebego-begonya gue, gue gak pernah merasa bego banget kayak sekarang ini. Tenten bener. Ciri-ciri si Uchlezs emang kayak si Sasuke-si doi yang gue maksud kemaren itu loh. Rambut pantat ayam yang selalu ngelawan gaya gravitasi tuh emang ciri khasnya si Sasuke. Dan kemaren, si Uchlezs juga punya rambut yang modelnya sama kek si Sasuke. Anjir gila gue kagak merhatiin rambutnya.

Setelah gue ngirim _pc_ tadi siang waktu di kantin tadi, gue jadi was-was keringet dingin. Dari tadi si Uchlezs enggak bales _pc_ gue. Yaelah giliran kagak di butuhin kayak kemaren aja muncul terus di fb. Lah pas waktu dibutuhin dan dicariin kayak gini gak pernah muncul. Kan gemes. Agak jengkel juga sih.

Sekarang udah jam tujuh lewat empat puluh lima malem, dan ini udah lebih dari sepuluh jam dia nggak bales _pc gue._ Cepet bales dong Uchlezs.

TING

Gue kaget. Ada tanda notifikasi masuk dari fb gue. Moga moga aja ini si Sasuke. Eh woy yang baca cerita gue nih, doain juga napa. Biar notifikasi yang tadi muncul emang beneran balesan Sasuke.

 **Message from Uchlezs**

Yes...!!! Beneran Sasuke yes asiiikk...!!! Dia bales _pc_ gue gimana nich?! *mendadak alay

'Lo kenal gue?'

 _07.47 am_

Gitu doang? Anjir lo Sas. Eh kalo dia balasnya kek gini kan berarti si Uchlezs emang beneran si Sasuke kan ya? Ajib gileee...!!!

 **Message from InoNyeng Gagal Kuruss**

'Sak besok gue nyontek PR fisika oke ;)'

 **Message from Narutooo**

'Sakura-chan, besok ada PR ato kuis gak? Gw mau belajar nih. mumpung gw lagi jadi anak baek :v'

Alah si Ino sama Naruto ganggu aja ih! Lah ntar aja dah balesnya. Mending bales _pc_ si Sasuke dulu aja dah. Lebih penting Sasuke sekarang.

 **HaruNo Sakura**

'Iya lah njir. Gue Sakura bgo :( Lu gak usah pura" amnesia ya. gue tendang lu nanti :p'

 _07.48 am_

TING

Eh! Balesnya gak lama euy!

 **Uchlezs**

'Lu siapa woy. asal ngomong gue bgo '-' lu yg bego kali'

ANJRIT SASUKE! JAN BILANG LO AMNESIA PLISSS! GUE UDAH TERLANJUR BAHAGIA WOYY.

.

.

.

.

.

Anjir. Pagi-pagi gini udah badmood berat aduh. Gara-gara si Uchlezs nih. Gue jadi males pergi sekolah. Yah tapi gue tetep sekolah walopun badmood berat. Iyalah gue anak baik :(.

Sumpah. Berkali-kali gue nanya ke Uchlezs atopun njelasin siapa gue, dia cuma bales 'lu siapa sih' ato 'lo gila? gue kagak tau' , gitu. Kan bikin orang emosi. Kan jadi berasa kalo gue tuh kek gimana gitu. Anjir susah jelasinnya. Gue kudu minta traktiran bakso dari Tenten nih. Gara-gara dia, gue jadi kayak orang sakit mikir _pc_ gue sama Sasuke semalem.

"Eh Sak. Pagi. Kusut amat muka lu," syukur panjang umur. Baru aja di omongin langsung nongol. "Gara-gara lo nih!" kata gue ke Tenten. Tenten bingung. Sumpah gue pengen _nguyek-nguyek_ muka Tenten deh.

"Lah kok gue? Gue salah apaan juga. Ketemu lo aja barusan. Kemaren keknya gue juga gak ngumpul bareng lo atopun chat-an ama lu," ujar Tenten panjang lebar. "Gara-gara lo nih gue jadi begadang," kata gue.

"Lu ngapain begadang? Biasanya gak pernah begadang tuh."

"Iya lah begadang. Semalem gue nge _-pc_ si Uchlezs. Dia emang Sasuke sih, tapi masa dia kagak inget gue?! Kan gila anjir."

"Masa? Masa iya tuh orang amnesia? Emang abis kecelakaan?"

"Hush! Mulutnya jaga Ten!"

.

.

.

"Nih, bakso pesenan lo." kata Tenten sambil nyodorin bakso yang masih anget asep ngepul. Uhhh baru liat aja udah ngiler.

"Thanks Tenten cantik."abis bilang makasih ke Tenten, gue langsung nyerbu bakso yang di beliin Tenten tadi. Uh enak banget dah. Badmood langsung nguap.

"Eh Sak. Yang dari tadi lo bahas sama Tenten tu Sasuke Sasuke first love lo kan ya?" tanya Ino ke gue yang lagi enak makan bakso. "He'ewm." jawab gue sekenanya. Ino ngangguk-ngangguk. Hinata yang ngeliat gue makan sambil ngomong langsung ngerutin alis sambil meringatin gue, "Sakura, kalo makan nggak boleh sambil ngomong ih,". "Iya Hinata cantik"

Abis ngabisin bakso semangkok, gue langsung cerita soal Uchlezs a.k.a Sasuke ke Ino, Tenten, sama Hinata.

Gue mulai cerita. Dari awal sampe akhir. Dari jaman gue baru _mbrojol_ sampe gue udah gede kek gini. Mereka bertiga cuma ngangguk-ngangguk denger cerita gue, nyoba mahamin omongan gue.

"Gitu. Kan aneh. Gue gak percaya kalo Sasuke amnesia. _Impossible_ banget. Gak mungkin terjadi." kata gue ke Ino dkk.

"Siapa tau Sak," Tenten nyela omongan gue. "Lo napa kepingin banget Sasuke amnesia Ten?" Gue kesel sama si Tenten. Dari tadi dia ngomong kek gitu terus.

"Tau tuh Tenten. Doa yang baik-baik nggak bisa?" Hinata bela gue. Uh my best friend :'). Oiya gue udah bilang ke lu pada gak? Gue sama Hinata dulu satu SMP. Tiga tahun sekelas terus. Dan untung banget. Gue satu sekolah lagi sama Hinata. Sampe tingkat tiga kayak sekarang lagi.

"Ah udahlah. Capek ngomong sama lu bertiga."

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ampun. Gue capek banget. Abis latihan karate. Ekskul karate pulangnya malem banget. Sampe jam 6 sore. Pulangnya kudu jalan kaki juga. Nambah capeknya aduh. Pokoknya sampe rumah nanti harus rendeman air panas nih.

Gue udah nyampe rumah. Keliatan sepi banget rumahnya. Padahal bang Sasori lagi di rumah. Kalo ada dia kan rumah berasa kayak pasar. Oiya paling pada makan malam. Kan udah jam segini juga.

"Aku pulang..." nggak ada yang nyaut. Padahal kadang ada yang nyautin walaupun gue pulang malem. Aneh. Abis naruh sepatu di rak, gue make sandal rumah dan langsung jalan ke kamar.

"Aa!..." gue kaget. Iya lah kaget. Waktu sampe di depan ruang tamu gue liat si...

"SASUKE?!"

"Halo Sakura. Lama gak jumpa. Hehe,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

.

 **A/N:** yampon ini apa :')

ide mampet tapi di paksa buat nerusin penpik meet you. Btw kayaknya alur chapter 3 tuh kecepetan deh (?)

yasudahlah :')

PS: KriSar-nya jan lupa :v


End file.
